


Here She Comes

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Fluid Sexuality, Gender Issues, Identity Issues, Other, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Suppose who knows? She's not above suspicion.Is she maybe on some kind of secret mission?





	Here She Comes

He undresses her in front of a mirror, takes time to trace the curves of her body – the spike of her (his) arousal sudden, electrifying. He brings her off with his (her) fingers, the sensation new yet familiar at the same time.

He wonders if he’s ever bedded a woman this beautiful; wishes he still could, but this will have to do, for now.

 

He picks her up in a bar – a girl so young she could almost be his daughter. He can tell that she’s nervous – probably never been with a woman before, though yearning to, maybe for as long as she can remember.

She mutters a string of pleas into the curve of her neck, her sharp nails digging into her back. When he comes, it’s with the beginning of a name on his lips – and it’s a sharp feeling, intoxicating, even.

(His lips, her lips. Doesn’t matter.)

 

One smile, that’s all it takes – and Roy Steel is putty in her hands. He laughs and laughs and laughs, and then takes him to bed – and it’s not that he’s not fantasised about this before, but he’s not who he used to be, and Roy is so guileless for a self-proclaimed womaniser that he almost takes pity on him.

 _I’ve always wanted to bugger you senseless, my boy_ , he thinks, as he rides him into oblivion. _Pity that I can’t really do that, now._

“Griselda, Griselda, Griselda.”

 _That’s it, Roy – you’re mine_ , he rejoices, even as she cries out in pleasure.

 

Something is stirring in the depths of the earth, the ground heaving under their feet. He raises his gun at a stupefied Roy – hated rival and beloved lover, way more handsome to his womanly eyes than ever before.

Perhaps he doesn’t mind sharing, after all this time. She definitely doesn’t, and he’s not quite sure how he feels anymore.

If only Roy could hold on just a little longer. If only her arms were as strong as his used to be.


End file.
